Best Camping Trip
by Aoshirousagi-chan
Summary: Inspired to write a Prussia X Romania, for my friend, Nin. I suck in titles and summaries. One-shot. Fluff.


Inspired to write another PruRom once again, for Nin.  
By: Romania

~Best Camping Trip~

~1st Day~

Excitement, was going around the class, as they board into the bus. Students were chattering and talking, as they go into their assigned seats. Gilbert Beilshmidt walked into the bus and searched for his seat. he founds his seat and finds out he'll be seating with the new romanian transfer student. He sat down and put his bag down. "Hey, new guy, be glad that you'll be seating with the awesome me!" he said to the romanian.

The romanian blinked and looked at him. "What? Did you say something?" he asked. "I said, be glad, to have the awesomeness seating beside you!" he repeated. "Oh, da, okay." he said, and smiled. "My name is Valentin, but you can just call me Vali if you want to." he introduced himself. Gilbert grinned. "I am the Awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt!" he said loudly. The romanian chuckled and smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you, awesome Gilbert." he greeted. Gilbert's grin widened and leaned on his seat.

They chatted to each other till they reached their destination. "We have arrived in our destination, class, when you exit the bus, you will be given a survey, together with a small piece of paper that gives you, your assigned partner that you will work with and sleep in the tent with." the teacher announced. "You may now exit the bus, starting with the front seats." the teacher said and exited the bus, as the front people stood up and get their stuff, followed by the next pair.

Gilbert said goodbye to the romanian as he hop out of the bus, and took a survey from Arthur, their class rep. "mm...lets see what I got with.." he walked and read the survey. "Oh, I got Vali." he said and he felt a poke from behind, and turned around to see the romanian. "Oh, hey, Gilbert, it seems that will be partners in this camping trip for the whole three days of our camping trip." he said to him. "Ja, this will be awesome, you're quite a nice guy." he said. the romanian smiled a bit." Er, so...we should start with setting up our tent, I got the stuff, by the way." he said to the prussian. "Ja!" the prussian grinned and said. "Lets get started then!"

They set out the tent materials and started working. Vali set up the tent poles and Gilbert hammered the stakes. "Ow!" Gilbert accidentally hit his finger and jumped up going backwards and leaned onto the unfinished tent. "Gilbert, dont-" the romanian got cut off as Gilbert trips onto one of the strings and fell down on top of Val, followed with the tent collapsing on top of them.

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes, groaning. his eyes flew open as he was just a few millimeters away from Vali's face. Vali's eyes are also staring at him, wide open, with a little tint of blush on his face. Their lips barely brushing onto each other's. Gilbert blushed a bit, and tried to get up but couldn't for the fallen tent poles were on top of them. "S-Sorry about that..." he mumbled to Vali. "I-Its alright, er, are you alright?" he asked. "Ja, Im okay..." Gilbert replied. Both stayed where they are. neither didnt dare to move 'till Arthur, the class rep, and Alfred, the schools star quarterback, helped them get out from the fallen tent poles and other materials.

"Dudes, you should be careful next time." Alfred said to them one more time, before him and the class rep left and go to the picnic area for dinner time. As they finished up the tent they decided to go to the picnic area as well, and make dinner. "So...lets see...we have to make dinner ourselves.." the romanian said, reading his survey. "Ja, I guess we do.." the prussian said.

they head down to the picnic area and gathered the ingredients for curry. Vali cutting the potatoes and carrots and putting them into the pot and Gilbert stirred the ingredients in the hot water. Both did a wonderful job, and took a sit on the picnic table, getting ready to eat some curry, until..." BOOM!" their was an explosion nearby.

Both heads turned to the direction of the black smoke and the loud 'boom' came from. It was from their class rep, who was smeared with black soot. Alfred came beside him, laughing. "Artie, didnt I told you that you shouldnt cook?" he said to brit. the brit glared at him. "My name is not 'Artie'! its"Arthur". Didnt I told you that already? And...I-i wanted to cook curry...for you.." he mumbled the last two words.

The american was surprised and then hugs the englishman. "Aww, Artie, you should have said so then, we could have cooked it together, it would have been fun, ya know?" he said, grinning at the pouting brit. "S-Stop hugging me!" the brit tried to push him off. The american let go off him and shuffled his head. "but anyways, thanks, artie, that was nice of you!" Arthur blushed and hmphed.

The two of them watched the couple a bit, and turned back to their food. They chat and talked to each other and eat the delicious curry. "hm, Gilbert? There is some sauce on the side of your mouth." the romanian pointed out. "hm? Where?" the Prussian tried to lick it off. Vali leaned in and wiped the sauce off Gilbert. "There, its gone." he said, and smiled at Gilbert. Gilbert blushed slightly and nodded in thanks.

After dinner, they went back to their tents before the curfew. They got their sleeping bags out and their things ready for tomorrow. "Vali, Im going to sleep now, the awesome is sleepy and need some sleep.." he yawned. "Okay, go on, I'm going to sleep as well, I'll turn off the lights." Vali said. "Danke." he nodded and slipped into his sleeping bag and closes his eyes. Vali turned off the lights and slipped into his sleeping bag as well. "Night, Vali." Gilbert said, yawning once more. "Night, Gilbert." Vali answered back, and both fell asleep.

~2nd Day~

Gilbert woke up and sat up, stretching. he rubbed his eyes, and saw Vali ready for the activities for the day. "Good morning, Gil. Did you sleep well?" he asked, packing his needed stuff for the hiking trip, later afternoon. "Ja, the awesome sleep well." he said, smiling and got up and get ready for the activities for today.

The class was divided into three groups. Each group have four pairs. Gilbert and Vali watched the first group go on first. And later on, after 30mins the next group, which they are in, are going next. "Come on, Gil, lets go!" Vali called out, quite excited about the hiking trip. Gilbert smiled and followed the ecstatic romanian.

They were halfway up the mountain. Vali looking around the magnificent nature around them, his eyes glinting in interest. Gilbert followed the romanian behind him. They were the last pair in the group, following the other pairs up into the mountain top. They were just behind Alfred and Arthur, following. Alfred loudly chatting with the brit, and the brit retorting and answering back sarcastically.

As they went higher, Vali misplaced his foot, and he fell backwards. gilbert reacted quickly and caught Vali before he fell into the hard group. "Woah! Vali, watch your step." Gilbert said to the romanian. The romanian's hair brushed against Gilbert's cheek, it was soft and he smelled quite nice. Vali's skin was also soft and smooth, he was holding onto Vali's arms from behind.

"Sorry," the romanian apologized. "Nein, its alright, the awesome me caught you!" the prussian said, smiling a bit. the romanian blushed a bit and smiled back and got up and continued to walk up. Gilbert started to walk again, and followed Vali.

They reached the mountain top, they were awed to see the breath-taking scene around them. They were high up, they can see the other mountains and hills around them. "Gilbert! can you see this!? Its stupendous!" the romanian said to Gilbert. Gilbert nodded, a bit astonished from the sight, and followed the cheerful romanian.

They went back down, for the next group to go. They checked their survey, and decided to go fishing with the rest of the group. "Lets go?" the prussian turned and looked at his partner. "Da, lets go!" the romanian happily cheered and skipped with Gilbert walking beside him.

They got their fishing materials and went to the river banks. The water was clear and a bit shallow, just at knee height. They could see the fishes swimming in the clear water. They put their stuff down and rolled their pants up, going into the water. "Ah, refreshing, its a bit cold but its feels good." Vali cast his line into the water, waiting for the fishes to bite. gilbert does the same, but as he casts it he slips on a slippery rock and falls down, splashing into the cool water.

Vali laughed and helped the prussian up. Gilbert pouted and took a hold onto Valis hand and smirks. he pulled Vali on him, making him fall down and into the water as well. Gilbert laughed and so did Vali, both of them soaking wet. They felt something squirming under them. "Woah! What the hell?" the prussian stared at the trapped salmon between his chest and Vali's. "Woah! We caught ourselves a salmon!" the romanian happily announced.

~Lime skip~

They cooked the salmon up, and ate it for dinner, both changed into dry clothes. They head back to their tents before the curfew. Gilbert slumped down on his sleeping bag. "man, Im tired, lets go to sleep now, ja?" he turned to the romanian. "Da, me too. It was quite fun today, dont you agree?" the romanian said, preparing his sleeping bag and stuff for their last day. "Ja, its really fun." the prussian yawned.

The romanian took off his shirt to change into more comfortable clothes. He sneezed and sniffled. the prussian looked at him. "You okay, Vali? You didnt catch a cold, did ya?" he said, a bit worried. "Da, Im good, just a bit cold." he said. He reached out for his shirt but then was suddenly grabbed by a hand.

Vali was pulled down by the albino, he was suddenly pinned down. His eyes were wide, staring onto the red orbs. Gilbert leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Their lips gently brushing against each other. Gilbert pulled away and looked at Vali. "Vali...Ich liebe dich." he whispered to him. the romanian blushed and said back. "Te iubesc, Gil." and smiled to him.

Vali pulled Gilbert into another kiss. his arms wrapped around the prussians neck. Gilbert gladly kissed him once more, his arms wrapping around the romanian. they pulled away and Gilbert slumped beside him. "Im tired, lets go sleep, ja?" he tiredly asked, using a hand to gently caress the romanian's cheek. Vali nodded and snuggled onto Gilbert's chest. Gilbert smiled and pecked a kiss on his forehead and drifted into sleep, hugging the romanian, in his arms. Vali smiled and leaned onto his chest, drifting to sleep as well, in his now lover's arms.

~3rd Day~

Gilbert woke up, and saw his sleeping lover still in his arms. He smiled and kissed his nose. "Wake up, mein liebe, its time to get up." he gently nudges the romanian awake. "Mhmm.." he slowly opened his eyes and smiles at Gilbert. "Good morning, draga, did you sleep well?" he asked. "Ja, I did, mein liebe." the prussian answered.

They both got up and prepared and packed their things up. Their camping trip almost over. It was free time, so they decided to take a walk around. both holding onto each others hand, smiling and walking. taking their time and enjoying their time together. it was the best camping trip they had.

~The End~


End file.
